Bullet With Butterfly Wings
by Moonchild10
Summary: *** One death, one broken relationship, two deep depressions, one bar. And one mistake that thrusts two characters into a situation they would never have imagined. *Story Is finished*
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JTHM is owned by Jhonen Vasquez and SLG, and the song 'Bullet With Butterfly Wings' is owned by Smashing Pumpkins.  
  
The first chapter is just the song I named this for, and the intro stuff, just so you know where I got the idea. IT IS NOT MY SONG! I will put chapter two up very soon.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Intro: This story is the weirdest I will ever write in my life. It is about many things. Nny has a new friend, and then something terrible happens to her, so Nny goes to a bar to find someone to kill, sees someone there drunk that he knows, he ends up getting drunk too, and then unusual stuff happens. My friend Lisa sang the song that this is named for at like three in the morning once last week (she was spending the night) and I couldn't get it out of my head, so I named this story after it. A few notices are that once again, I do NOT own the song. The girl who Nny is friends with in the beginning is a girl from one of my books. She is my character. No one else's. If you can't handle slightly sexual content (though it won't actually show it, it's just implied) or drinking, or getting drunk, or any of these other things, in stories I mean, then don't read this. I think this is going to be my best story yet, and my favorite. It is going to be a masterpiece as far as I'm concerned.  
  
This is rated R for a reason. It's got sexual content, language, alcohol use, possible violence, unpleasant images and unpleasant death. If you are not mature enough to handle, don't read. This WILL have angst, to warn you.  
  
Please know that I am quite against drinking, but I see no problem in using it in stories. It has some relevance to the storyline.  
  
So, if you can't handle slightly mature content, don't read it. Thank you and have a lovely day. Now here's 'Bullet With Butterfly Wings' by Smashing Pumpkin's, as an opening theme song. It's a great song. I will get going on the actual story very soon. I've been planning this story for months.  
  
the world is a vampire, sent to drain  
  
secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames  
  
and what do i get, for my pain  
  
betrayed desires, and a piece of the game  
  
even though i know-i suppose i'll show  
  
all my cool and cold-like old job  
  
despite all my rage i am still just a rat in a cage  
  
then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
  
despite all my rage i am still just a rat in a cage  
  
now i'm naked, nothing but an animal  
  
but can you fake it, for just one more show  
  
and what do you want, i want to change  
  
and what have you got  
  
when you feel the same  
  
even though i know-i suppose i'll show  
  
all my cool and cold-like old job  
  
despite all my rage i am still just a rat in a cage  
  
then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
  
despite all my rage i am still just a rat in a cage  
  
tell me i'm the only one  
  
tell me there's no other one  
  
jesus was an only son  
  
tell me i'm the chosen one  
  
jesus was an only son for you  
  
despite all my rage i am still just a rat in a cage  
  
and i still believe that i cannot be saved 


	2. An Accident?

Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM. I own Amy.  
  
OK, finally, chapter one! It will change from drama/horror to drama/angst probably sometime. It's only horror because of some of the unpleasant things that happen.  
  
*/*/*  
  
"Shit. Arg!" she mumbled, brushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes. She watched the ground as she walked toward the house a few blocks away; her destination. She caught sight of herself in a puddle by the curb and grumbled.  
  
She was about 5'8", and weighed around 118 pounds. Her dark brown hair went just a little past her shoulders, and she had light, clear blue eyes that contrasted her hair something fierce. She was wearing a black shirt with purple fishnet sleeves, pale blue sneakers, a pair of her most comfortable black jeans, and her small oval shaped locket. She never took that thing off. She never let anyone look inside, either. No one knew why. She was very mysterious to most people. But then again, she didn't really let most people get to know her that well.  
  
Ah, there it was. She walked up the steps (trying to ignore the bloodstains that she still hadn't gotten quite accustomed to) and knocked on the door. It creaked open a few seconds later. A thin young man about her age stepped out of the dark expanse of nothingness that was inside the house. He saw that it was her, and smiled slightly.  
  
"Hello Amy. Come in," he said civilly, and she followed him into house # 777.  
  
"Hello Nny. I haven't seen you in a long time. So, you called? What do you need? You sounded pretty urgent on the phone," Amy said, looking around at the all too familiar walls of the dark house.  
  
"Yes. I..I think I'm cracking. I just can't make myself happy anymore. I find myself continually depressed. I think I may have dropped over the edge."  
  
"The edge of what?"  
  
"Sanity. I was hanging on by a single strand, which, I think, has broken."  
  
"So, what do you think you can do about it?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"I need to get out of here. Need to go and see something new. Something....alive," Nny said thoughtfully, staring at the wall.  
  
"Oh, oh, I know!" Amy said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Nny asked over the pounding of the music as Amy dragged him by the arm into the noisy dance club.  
  
"Yeah, sure I'm sure!" Amy shouted over the noise.  
  
"OK, I'll have to take your word for it!" Nny shouted back, looking around the crowded place.  
  
They stood there motionless for a few minutes, and then suddenly someone sauntered up to them.  
  
"Well well well," said the man, who was a stranger to Nny but Amy seemed to know him.  
  
"Get out of here Brent," she said, glaring at the strange man. (when I say strange, I mean unfamiliar to)  
  
"Aw, how sweet. The little paranoia-bitch has a boyfriend!" Brent said, chuckling.  
  
"I said get ou-" Amy began, but Nny leaped into action. He yanked a knife out of his pocket and had it jabbed through Brent's neck faster than you can say 'funny farm here's your newest member'. Brent slid to the floor with a dry thud, and Amy stared in horror.  
  
"Hey, what the fuck's your fuckin problem, you fuckin psychopath!?" asked a terrified bystander. Nny yanked out a machete and sliced the man's torso in half.  
  
Thunk.  
  
"You fag!" screamed a miscellaneous member of the crowd. Nny lost it.  
  
"FAG?" he screamed, leaping onto a table, his knives raised. "Who's the fag now?!" he screeched, leaping forward.  
  
"You're mean!"  
  
RIIIIIIIIP!  
  
"Leave me alone from now on!"  
  
SPLATTER!  
  
"You didn't have to stare!!"  
  
GROOOOOOOOOCK! (splash, splatter)  
  
Amy shrank against the wall in terror. Her eyes were wide in fear.  
  
"Nny why are you-?" she shrieked, sidestepping a flying limb of some sort. Nny laughed maniacally, tearing at the flesh of another guy.  
  
"How's it feel, asshole!?" Nny yelled, grinding the blade into the face of the guy. Nny suddenly looked up and saw the look of pure panic on Amy's face. "Oh, um..." Nny tried to explain.  
  
Amy turned and started backing for the door.  
  
"Amy wait I can-"  
  
"Stay away from me!" Amy said, her voice trembling. She continued to back away from him.  
  
"Amy wait I can-"  
  
Amy turned and ran out the door.  
  
"WAIT!" Nny screamed, following after her. Amy leaped into her car as fast as she could. She started the ignition and backed up very quickly. Then she turned and sped forward, followed closely by Nny.  
  
Nny trailed her car for several blocks. She kept looking in her rearview mirror, and he did not allow her to see him. But suddenly he saw her jump, and he knew that she had spotted him. She sped up a little.  
  
She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice the truck directly in front of her car.  
  
"Amy watch out-!"  
  
Cruuunch  
  
The two cars collided head on. The truck was large and took no real damage.  
  
Smash  
  
Amy crashed through the windshield of her car, flying out of the car completely.  
  
Crack.  
  
She landed with a sickening crack in the middle of the road. Blood began spurting out of her head immediately. A puddle began to form on the concrete.  
  
"Amy!!! Oh shit!!" Nny screamed, running to where she lay in the middle of the road. "Amy? Amy wake up! Answer me!" Nny screamed, shaking her.  
  
Amy's eyes fluttered open a bit, and she blinked. "Nny? That you?" she mumbled before her eyes shut once more and she passed out or something of the sort.  
  
"Amy?" Nny asked desperately. A small crowd was gathering. "Don't just stand there you stupid fuck!" Nny screamed at a man holding a cell phone, losing his temper. "Call an ambulance! Can't you see she's fucking bleeding!?"  
  
Nny looked around desperately , searching for some source of help as the man quickly dialed 911.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Short, yes. Stupid, yes. But it does get better. 


	3. Amy!

Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM. I own Amy.  
  
Here's chapter two. Yay!  
  
*/*/*  
  
Nny could hear the siren in the distance a few minutes later as he continued to crouch on the cement.  
  
The ambulance pulled up at the scene, and I don't feel like typing about Amy getting loaded into the ambulance. So anyway...  
  
"I'm coming with her. Hey! Hello? I'm coming!" Nny said. He leaped into the back of the ambulance just before the ambulance people closed the back doors.  
  
The whole way to the hospital, Nny hummed a little song to himself to calm his nerves. Amy's face was slightly smudged with blood. Her eyelashes were longer than any Nny had even seen, he realized as he sat there helplessly. He laced his fingers together and dropped them into his lap. Amy wasn't waking up. He moaned nervously, and looked out the window.  
  
"How much further till the hospital?" Nny asked himself in his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little while later, they reached the hospital. Amy was rushed into ER, and Nny had to stay in the waiting room.  
  
"Is she going to be OK? Is she going to live?" Nny asked one of the nurse people.  
  
"We aren't sure yet. We'll let you know when we find out," the nurse said, going into another room.  
  
Nny sighed and stared at the walls. She had to be alright. If she wasn't, he would never forgive himself. It had been his fault she'd run in the first place, his fault she'd sped in the car.  
  
He gave a nervous jump every time a door opened, but it was always someone coming out to talk to someone else.  
  
"What about Amy?" Nny wondered aloud. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened again, but it was no one to report on Amy's condition.  
  
"That's it. I'm sick of waiting!" Nny said, getting up and stomping through the swinging doors. He wandered down the hall until he came to the one he'd seen them take Amy into. He opened the door and entered.  
  
Amy was lying in the hospital bed, looking peaceful. One of the doctors looked at Nny.  
  
"Well?" Nny asked, his heart in his throat.  
  
The doctor looked at Nny with empty, sad eyes for a moment, and then he shook his head.  
  
"Wh-what?" Nny stammered, sure his eyes were wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry kid. We lost her. We did all we could," the doctor said sadly. Nny bit his lip for a moment.  
  
"No. No she's fine!" Nny said.  
  
"Face it man! She's gone!" the doctor said. And Nny knew it was true, though he wanted to deny it.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nny yelled. He crumbled to his knees, sobbing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several hours passed before Nny's eyes were too dry to shed another tear, and he stood up, wiping his eyes dry. He walked over to Amy's bed.  
  
"Fuck. Why did you have to go and-" Nny said, his voice still shaky from crying. He stroked the pale, smooth, flawless skin of her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
"Please wake up. Come on Amy. Wake up. Just...wake up," Nny pleaded with her inert face. But there was nothing but silence. Dreadful, beautiful, salvaging, damning silence. Nny began to cry once more.  
  
"Come on Amy please don't be dead," Nny mumbled, knowing it wasn't going to work.  
  
Nny knew death. He knew it well. Death was the end. Death was so permanent.  
  
She was gone.  
  
*/*/*  
  
More pretty soon I guess. 


	4. Devi

BDisclaimer: I don't own JTHM. I own Amy, but that's no longer an issue. ^_^ (let's hope the bold type works!)  
  
Here's chapter three. And yes, I missed having Devi in here so she's in this chapter. But will she be in any more of them? Maybe not. Ha, I am so cruel.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Devi finished applying her eyeliner carefully (without stabbing herself in the eye. No Sammy Lite commercials for her, tee hee!) and left her apartment. She got into her car and pulled out into the street. She'd have to be home by ten. She'd decided to wing by and surprise Robbie. Robbie had been her boyfriend for three months now. Not many people knew about Robbie though. Tenna didn't even know she was going out with him. But of course she hadn't seen much of Tenna these days.  
  
She pulled up outside of Robbie's house about fifteen minutes later. There was a light shining underneath the door. She got out of the car and went to the front door. She knocked loudly. A few seconds of silence followed. A woman stood in the doorway.  
  
"Who're you?" Devi asked, looking at her strangely.  
  
"Stacey. You know, Robbie's girlfriend?" the girl said. Devi was confused for a moment. And then she figured it out.  
  
"Robbie you little shit!" Devi said in a gasp, glaring in shock at Robbie, who was sitting on the sofa in his half hiked down boxer shorts; it looked like Stacey had been in the process of pulling them off when Devi had knocked on the door. (I love the music video for 'Boys Of Summer' by the Attaris. It's awesome. I don't know why. And I don't know what me liking that music video has to do with the story, so let's move on, shall we?)  
  
"Devi? What are you doing here? Look babe I can explain-"  
  
"Explain THIS," Devi said, raising her middle finger at her and turning around. She stomped away from the house. She leaped into her car, shaking with sadness and fury. She drove away, allowing herself to cry a little but holding most of it in. "He doesn't deserve a woman to cry over him," Devi snarled.  
  
She couldn't believe Robbie was cheating on her. He probably was the whole time. The whole thing made her feel heartbroken, angry, and helpless all at the same time. Devi could usually just get over her problems alone, but not this time.  
  
"I need a drink," Devi moaned, pulling up to the nearest bar. She walked inside and sat down at the bar.  
  
"What'll it be sweetheart?" asked the bartender.  
  
"Gimme a shot of whatever you have that's strongest," Devi said miserably. The bartender slid the little shot glass over to her and she drank it. "Give me another one," Devi said.  
  
She hid her still nearly present tears in her drinks.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Much shortness, sorry. I'll update very soon, don't worry. 


	5. Intoxication

B Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM. I own Amy. But she's not really an issue anymore, huh?  
  
The beginning is Nny talking to himself, OK? It's a little weird.  
  
This chapter is where the story starts to get all weird.  
  
*/*/*  
  
No point left in living anymore.  
  
I lost everything I gained since the last time.  
  
I want to crawl under a rock and die.  
  
My God, my tourniquet, um...da da dee....how's it go?  
  
Damn, I need to find Fallen...  
  
*Nny sat up. He was on the floor in his basement. He gave a hollow sigh. He'd only just returned from the hospital. He stood up.  
  
"Maybe I'll go to the bar and kill some wasted teenager," Nny muttered to himself, leaving the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Some time later, Nny leaped out of his car outside the bar. He strode inside, trench coat whooshing out behind him as he entered. People stared. He shoved a knife down the neck of some hammered teen boy and then sat down at the bar.  
  
"You want something?" the bartender asked.  
  
"Hmmmmm," Nny thought, tapping his chin.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
A while later, Nny couldn't judge exactly how long it had been, Nny could barely see straight. He looked around.  
  
"Hey doc," he said to the bartender, and then laughed like crazy.  
  
"Weirdo," the bartender said. Nny was too drunk to hear him. He glanced around for someone to talk to. Sitting a few bar stools away from him was a familiar face. It was a (obviously very intoxicated) Devi.  
  
"Devi!" Nny said, sounding like a giddy circus clown.  
  
"Hiya Nny," Devi said, a slight slur in her words. Nny started laughing at nothing in particular.  
  
"Hey let's get outta here," Nny said.  
  
"OK. Wanna go somewhere.?" Devi asked. Nny dropped his head onto the counter and snorted.  
  
"OK." he said.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Outside the bar, Nny threw up in the parking lot and all over Devi's boots. She didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Let's go somewhere," she said. Nny laughed again, this time hysterically.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Shortness, but more proceeds closely. ^_^ Fear not. 


	6. Shock

Disclaimer: I own nothing, because Amy's dead now.  
  
OK, it seems like it's leaning toward a particular genre that's not horror or drama in this possibly, but it will not prevail. Horror/drama will rule all. This is going to get pretty funny, I think. Hee hee. This chapter is really unbelievably short.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Nny opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was. He saw something in front of him. What? He jumped. It was Devi's unclothed back  
  
"What?!" he asked himself. He sat up, the covers falling off of him. He leaped again at the cold of the air on his bare skin. What was going on?  
  
And then he remembered.  
  
"FUCK! It wasn't just a dream!!!" he gasped. He leaped out of the bed, grabbing his shirt off of the floor. His other clothes were scattered in various places around Devi's bedroom. He put his garments on quickly and pulled on his boots, leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
He walked out of the apartment building, shoving his hands into his pockets, thinking over what had happened. He remembered little about last night except for he vaguely remembered the bar. He must have gotten drunk, and Devi must have also. And then they'd both been a little out of control due to the alcohol and-scary.  
  
He was slightly afraid of what he'd actually done with Devi. And against both of their sane wills at that. It was shocking that he's actually had sex with someone, especially since that someone was Devi. We reached house 777 and went inside, lying down on the floor on his back to think.  
  
"Ah, perplexed, eh Johnny boy?" asked the voice of Rev. Meat.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Scored with Devi, did you?"  
  
"Shut up and get the fuck out of my head."  
  
Nny lay in silence for a while longer.  
  
"I think it would be better if I just forget last night ever happened," Nny said finally. It wasn't going to be easy, but from now on, as far as Nny was concerned, last night had never happened.  
  
*/*/*  
  
It's getting weird, isn't it? 


	7. Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Amy's now dead and rotting corpse.  
  
Here's the next chapter. Did you really think I would leave you hanging? Well, we be going. This gets pretty weird. A lot of unpredictable stuff happens. And no, no matter what you think from some of the future content of this fic, it is not a romance fic, never has been, and never will be.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Nny opened his eyes. He'd slept. Oh well. It wasn't a thing that was going to bother him today. It had been two months since the whole 'Devi incident'. And he had successfully been able to forget it. He was surprised Devi didn't call to talk to him about it or something, since the whole...well...'experience' had been quite odd. From what Nny remembered (and was trying to forget) it had been blissful, but he had to forget. He stood up, stretching his sore little spine (he'd fallen asleep on the floor) as he did. (A/N: Nny's so freakin' cute, isn't he? He's so lovable that he just makes you want to give him a big hug! Wee! ^_^)  
  
Nny heard the voice of Rev. Meat again.  
  
"Hello Nny. Trying to forget all the feelings you found that night, no matter how fucking inebriated you were, eh?"  
  
"Shut up Meat. I really don't want any feelings right now!" Nny snarled.  
  
"You cannot deny your pleasure at the divine sensation of flesh against your own, vibrant, alive. You cannot deny you want it again. You cannot deny you have not had enough!" Meat hissed.  
  
"Shut the FUCK up, Meat," Nny said, beginning to enjoy himself as he did whenever he found himself insulting Meat.  
  
"You cannot silence me. I am the only voice that speaks out of unending darkness! I am your only linkage to everything beyond this little shithole you call a home!"  
  
"Will you shut up with the melodrama?" Nny said, detective novel. He started to make some plans. Hmm, let's see, cherry doom? Yes. Cherry doo-  
  
He was cut off by the sound of someone pounding on the front door. He stared at the door, and then he heard a very, very angry voice coming through the door.  
  
"Johnny fucking C., open this fucking door right now before I have to rip your fucking brainmeats out of your thick little skull, you little shit!" came the voice. (hm, who could that be?)  
  
The color all drained out of Nny's face, and he went to the door and opened it. Devi marched inside almost as soon as the door was open.  
  
"Devi...what a nice...er...surprise. What are you doing here?" Nny asked.  
  
But Devi wasn't being friendly. She looked extremely angry.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know!" Devi ranted.  
  
Nny looked at her form, shaking with anger, and her eyes bloodshot with fury. But Nny noticed something else in her eyes too. Was it....fear?  
  
"Devi, I won't hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of me."  
  
"I'm not fucking afraid of you!"  
  
"Then what are you afraid of?"  
  
"Who says I'm afraid?"  
  
"Your eyes do. I know the look of fear. What are you scared of Devi?"  
  
Devi clenched her fists.  
  
"Well?" Nny asked, genuinely curious as to what could be troubling her. (has anyone in the audience guessed?)  
  
"You should know, da da Nny."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I.I....(mumble mumble mumble)"  
  
"What's that Devi?"  
  
"I don't want to-"  
  
"Does it concern me in any way?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Then tell me!"  
  
Devi looked at him with hollow eyes for a moment, and then took a deep breath.  
  
"Johnny I'm pregnant."  
  
*/*/*  
  
WHOA, Devi's expectant. 


	8. Compromising

"WHAT?" Nny asked, staring at Devi, his eyes extremely wide.  
  
Devi looked at her feet. "I...shit Nny I'm pregnant," Devi said.  
  
(please excuse the all caps words here and there in here. The bold/italic thing won't work for me with my computer)  
  
Devi walked a few feet backwards and sat down on the couch. She let fall her head into her hands. And then she looked up again.  
  
"I'm pregnant, and YOU just happen to be the father," Devi said. Something her voice sounded slightly amused at that.  
  
Nny, however, was not amused.  
  
"ME? A father?" he asked, realizing the full realization of what was happening, falling to the couch a few feet from Devi.  
  
"Now do you understand?" Devi asked, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So we're in some pretty deep shit," Devi said, holding her head again.  
  
"Wait a minute....maybe I'm NOT the father. Maybe it's..someone else?"  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, Nny, but I haven't exactly been boned by anybody else in this lifetime," Devi said.  
  
"Oh," Nny said, looking quite embarrassed.  
  
"Mighty fuck I...I know I should be being stronger about this but..I'm terrified," Devi said, clutching her skull.  
  
Nny wasn't going to come right out and say it, but he was sort of scared too. The whole prospect was overwhelming. And it was frightening the way Devi had just shown up and broken this extraordinary piece of news to him without so much as a warning phone call.  
  
"So, I didn't just com to tell you about it you know. We have to discuss some things. What am I supposed to do about this..baby?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Should I get an abortion or what?"  
  
"That's like killing the baby, isn't it?"  
  
"I wouldn't think YOU would be too concerned about that, Nny."  
  
Nny was hurt.  
  
"Devi, do you seriously think I would kill a child?" he asked.  
  
"No. I suppose not. But still, what should I do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, we should probably rule out abortion," Devi said. Nny sighed in relief.  
  
"So you're going to actually HAVE this baby?"  
  
"Yes. I think so. We can decide whether to put it up for adoption or whatever after it's born," Devi said. She sure didn't LOOK as sure of herself as she sounded, but she was trying to be brave. She couldn't do this on her own. Nny finally took a deep breath.  
  
"Devi, I'm behind you 100%. I'll be here for you if you need anything at all. It is, after all, half my fault," Nny said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I think I'm to blame for the whole ting anyway."  
  
"No. It doesn't work like that, Mr. Genius. It's a two person operation. And we were both drunk. So it's equally both of our faults," Devi said, which eased his guilt a bit.  
  
"I can't believe we got ourselves into this mess," Nny said.  
  
"We're going to be OK. Whatever happens will happen. You can't change that," Devi said knowingly. Nny nodded.  
  
*/*/*  
  
More soon. 


	9. A call?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
OK, here it goes on. It's two days later now.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
"sigh."  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock!  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
  
"Alright already!" Devi screamed, leaping off of her couch . She threw the door open. Tenna bounced inside, squeaking Spooky. Devi looked at Tenna and the little doll tiredly.  
  
"Shit Devi, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Devi, I know when something's wrong."  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I haven't seen you in almost a month, you know?"  
  
"Yeah. Something's wrong Devi. Tell me! Please?"  
  
"I can't. I don't want to talk about-"  
  
"Tell Spooky! Pleeeease?"  
  
"OK fine. Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah. C'mon, talk to Spooky about it!"  
  
Devi sighed.  
  
"OK fine. I......I'm pregnant."  
  
Tenna gasped loudly.  
  
"No way! I thought you were a virgin!" she said, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.  
  
"I am....I mean....I was."  
  
"Ooh. So who's the daddy?"  
  
"Tenna, don't you think that this situation is a little more serious than that?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure. So, who's the dad?"  
  
"It's really kind of weird but.....it's Nny."  
  
Tenna's eyes got bigger.  
  
"That Johnny guy?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. One and the same."  
  
"But I thought you hated him."  
  
"I do. I mean, maybe I did," Devi said, confused at even herself. It was kind of a bad thing to hate someone whose baby that was half theirs was getting carted around inside of her.  
  
"If you hate him, why'd you....you know...do what you do to end up with a baby with him? That's kind of intimate, right?"  
  
"Yeah but....it was sort of an accident," Devi said, realizing how hard this was going to be to explain to people.  
  
"How do you do THAT by accident?"  
  
"OK, here's the whole story, if you're sure you want to hear it," Devi said, sighing.  
  
"Sure. C'mon, talk to Spooky," Tenna said. Devi was so worried about the whole pregnancy thing that she was only slightly annoyed at Tenna's obsession with that toy. And suddenly all the problems she'd had before; work, painting, money, didn't seem so big now, and she wished she had her old problems back. 'My life was great before, now that I think of it,' Devi thought. But she began her story.  
  
"A few months ago, I went to visit my ex-boyfriend, Robbie. I found out he was cheating on me for some bitch. So I went to a bar. I ended up getting pretty drunk. And Nny was there, and he was too. He looked pretty sad, now that I think about it. I surprised I remember so much, considering how drunk I was. So anyway, I don't remember what happened after that, except for at some period in the night we ended up sleeping together and...now two days ago I go to the doctor about something and I find out that he's going to run a pregnancy test on me."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yeah. And I was really afraid. But I kept telling myself to think of the best, that I couldn't possibly be pregnant. But then I found out I was. I was thoroughly terrified, and then I got mad. I was mad at myself, so I decided to take my anger on the guy whose fault it partially was, Nny. It was kind of funny how he reacted to me telling him, now that I think back. His eyes were bulging out of his head, and he was all shocked. It's strange how the only guy I've ever met who wasn't obviously horny all the time was the one who got me pregnant," Devi said. It WAS kind of ironic.  
  
"Yeah. So, are you totally falling apart now?" Tenna asked.  
  
Yes, Devi was falling apart completely. She was going lose it or something. Her life was totally going down the drain. She'd never been worse. Devi smiled.  
  
"No, I'm completely fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, after Tenna had left, Devi was going to sit back down when the phone rang. She groaned and picked it up.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Johnny. It's you, isn't it? What do you want? Hello?" (sound familiar? Heh.)  
  
Click.  
  
"Hello Devi."  
  
"Johnny? Hello?"  
  
"Don't bother talking. This'll only play once, so I hope you'll listen to me..."  
  
"Nny? What are you-?"  
  
Devi was cut off by Nny laughing, hard.  
  
"You-you thought I was playing the recording again, didn't you? Heh," Nny said. Devi was slightly amused.  
  
"You little fuck," she said, the annoyance in her voice a bit feigned.  
  
Nny's giggles died down a bit (A/N: Imaging: Nny giggling. Hee.)  
  
"What do you want? Sorry, that sounded bitchy."  
  
"No, you can be bitchy at me if you want. I just called to see how you were doing," Nny said. This struck Devi as slightly odd, considering the less than friendly terms they were on, despite Devi's pregnancy.  
  
"I'm alright. How about you?" Devi asked, still surprised he'd called and risked being yelled at again.  
  
"I've been better," Nny said.  
  
"Nny, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why were you drinking in the first place?"  
  
"Well, you see, I was quite depressed, more so than usual. I had a friend. Her name was Amy. And she got into a car accident, which was entirely my fault. She...didn't make it," Nny said solemnly, looking up at the ceiling. He hoped Devi wasn't going to start blaming him for it.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Devi said quietly.  
  
"I just don't know why she had to die," Nny said, his voice starting to get all shaky and cry- like.  
  
"Nny? Are you alright?" Devi asked.  
  
She heard him sniffle.  
  
"Good-bye Devi. I have to go now," Nny said, his voice shaking uncontrollably with unshed tears. He hung up the phone. He couldn't let her hear him cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Hello? Nny? Are you still there?" Devi asked.  
  
He'd hung up.  
  
When he'd said goodbye he'd sounded so very close to tears. Devi was surprised.  
  
She hadn't thought that heartless monsters COULD cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Nny hung up the phone he threw it and sunk to his floor again, sobbing. He hugged his knees to himself and buried his face in them, trying to shut out everything. He cried for a long time, until it seemed there was nothing wet left in him.  
  
And still the sadness did not relent.  
  
*/*/*  
  
More soon. This chapter was actually as long as it was supposed to be! Yay! All the others came out too short. 


	10. Johnny the sequel?

Disclaimer: I own nothing anymore.  
  
Here's the next chapter. It's a loooooong time later now, around, say, seven months. You guys like sweet stories? So do I. You like them, don't you?  
  
You're not going to like the ending of this story. Just four or five more chapters, my children. And then the voyage is done.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Nny kicked his boots off as not to get any mud on Devi's carpet as he strode into her apartment. He could hear Devi and Tenna talking as he walked in.  
  
"I'm back!" he called, looking around the living room.  
  
"Hiya Nny. We're in the kitchen!" Devi called.  
  
"Heya Johnny!" Tenna called.  
  
Nny smiled as he walked into the kitchen. He and Devi had attained friendship status in the last seven months. Though Nny couldn't deny his ever present 'feelings' for Devi, he supposed friendship was the best he could hope for, and he was grateful for it. It made him feel very happy having these two friends he had so strangely made; he'd never really had friends before. Devi and Tenna were the first companions he could recall, though he did slightly remember having little playmates when he was in grade school.  
  
"I got the groceries," Nny said , holding up the brown paper bag.  
  
"Thanks Nny. I could have gone, but……it kind of takes a lot of energy toting 'this' around," Devi said, gesturing to her distended belly. Nny chuckled, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"So Devi, when do you think the baby's coming. You're about three days overdue," Tenna said.  
  
"I don't know. I hope soon. It's getting sort of tight around the middle for me," Devi said.  
  
"I suppose it would," Nny said. He no longer felt that Devi resented him for putting her in her current state. They were on good terms again.  
  
Nny was seriously wondering what was going to happen when the baby was born. He was thinking that it was going to be put up for adoption, but he wasn't entirely sure about that. He wondered what exactly what was going to happen.  
  
"Uh, guys," Devi said, glancing around wildly.  
  
"What?" Nny asked, dropping his thoughts.  
  
"I think…….you know!"  
  
"Wuh?" Tenna asked stupidly.  
  
"I think it's coming!"  
  
"Ohhhhhhh!" Tenna said.  
  
Nny took action.  
  
"OK, let's go," he said. He and Tenna helped Devi out of the apartment.  
  
"We need to get a cab," Tenna said.  
  
"Yeah. OK, Tenna, you get Devi a cab. Get her to the hospital. I'll go pack what we need and meet you at the hospital as soon as I can," Nny said.  
  
"OK," Tenna said, and began helping Devi, who was breathing hard, down the hall. Nny patted Devi on the back.  
  
"You're gonna be fine," he said, and then turned around and dove back into Devi's apartment, where he proceeded to find a suitcase.  
  
Outside, Tenna hailed a cab.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
It seemed as though the cab was moving at a snail's pace. Nny gripped the back of the seat hard.  
  
"Can't you go any faster?" he asked the driver, who only grunted.  
  
"One speed only," he said.  
  
"Come ON! My friend is having a baby!!! Hurry!" Nny yelled. The driver continued to inch along. "MOVE IT!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
It was almost three hours later when the cab finally pulled up in front of the hospital. Nny threw a small wad of money at the driver's face and leaped out.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" he called sarcastically at him, running inside.  
  
A ways away at the front desk for the maternity section (or whatever), Nny halted, panting.  
  
"What room's Devi D. in!?" he gasped, out of breath from running. He'd been yelled at by a bunch of people, but it hadn't stopped him from running like a bat out of hell.  
  
"I can't give you that information, sir," said the woman at the desk, an unattractive bleached-blond thing with a nasty look on her face.  
  
Nny grumbled. He whipped a knife out of his pocket and held it under her chin. She looked terrified.  
  
"Where is Devi D.?" Nny asked again.  
  
"Fine fine I'll check the records!" she gasped. He kept the knife close to her throat as she flipped through the records. "Room 319!" she gasped finally.  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation. Now, I apologize for this, but you can't live after I've threatened you, or you'll end up getting me caught," Nny said, and with that he flung the sharp, long knife forward and decapitated her in one swift motion. Then he marched off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
After a few more seconds of furious running, Nny flung open the door of room 319, panting his head off. Devi was lying in the bed, holding something, and Tenna sat in a chair by the bed. Devi looked up and saw Nny. Her face was flushed and sweaty, but she grinned.  
  
"Hey Nny, c'mere," Devi said. Nny walked over to the bed and stood there. The thing Devi was holding turned out to be a baby, and Nny was enthralled and nervous at the same time. The baby had black hair, green eyes, and was doing the general baby things. (I'm trying not to let my rather irrational hatred for babies show in this. Is it working?)  
  
"Meet your son," Devi said, grinning. Nny didn't know what to do. He gave the baby a nervous little wave.  
  
"He's a handsome little thing. What…….what's his name?" Nny asked.  
  
"Yeah he is," Devi said, smiling. And then she frowned in concentration for a moment, oddly looking at Nny rather than the baby, then looking back and forth between the two. Then she smiled.  
  
"His name's Johnny," she said. She held him out to Nny, and he took him nervously after a moment. Somehow he instinctively knew how to hold the little creature.  
  
"You're naming him after me?" Nny asked, thinking that it was odd that she was naming an innocent baby after a homicidal maniac.  
  
"Yes. He looks just like you. Look," Devi said. Nny looked.  
  
Devi was right. The messy black hair on the baby's head oddly resembled Nny's. Though the eyes were Devi's shade of green, they were the same shape as Nny's. And the face was a miniature version of Nny's, though the angles were softened slightly.  
  
"He does," Nny said, slightly awed.  
  
"See. I told you," Devi said.  
  
"So sweet," Tenna commented.  
  
A nurse entered the room, looking at Nny suspiciously before speaking to Devi.  
  
"What's his name?" she asked her, gesturing to the baby.  
  
"Johnny," Devi replied.  
  
"Very well then. Well, we gotta take him to the nursery now," the nurse said, coming over to them.  
  
Nny handed baby Johnny to her somewhat reluctantly. She took him away. (baby Johnny, not Nny)  
  
When she was gone, he spoke to Devi.  
  
"Congratulations, Devi," he said.  
  
"He's yours too, you know," she said.  
  
"Well still, you had to go through the birth. I'm proud of you," Nny said. He looked around. What was he supposed to do now? Finally he let his instinct take over and leaned down, giving her a kiss on the slightly sweaty temple. He was afraid she's hit him, but instead she leaned up a bit and kissed his lips.  
  
"Grrg," Nny gasped, muffled. Tenna giggled.  
  
Nny stood there in shock for a moment until he kissed Devi back.  
  
*/*/*  
  
More soon. If you don't like angst, you might want to stop reading this right now. 


	11. Tragedy?

Disclaimer: OK, by now you know that I own nothing. Hey wait, I own that baby type character, don't I? Ha! I own something!  
  
Here's a few things to my reviewers:  
  
janey-the-suicidal-maniac: Er, what sounds like jailbait? I thought Nny and Devi were around the same age. But maybe you spoke of something else. What in Jhonen's sanctified name did you mean? I must know now, or I will explode. Tell me! Pleeeeeease tell me!!!!!!!! ACK! Er…….^_^  
  
Omelettes: Was it you who asked about doing the fanart or something of the sort? I think it was. I have this little bell ringing….. I remember vaguely someone asking, and I think it was you. But whoever it was, go right ahead. I hope it WAS you, because that means I have a brain. Woo! Heh. ME, a brain? Wow. That would be scary.  
  
OK, now, I have some more, but I can't remember them right now so I will acknowledge them in the next chapter, I hope. Here we go with chapter……..um……..the next chapter, OK? I feel sort of sassy today, so beware the author's notes in between the lines and stuff. Read on now, or I will explode!  
  
Oh and send more reviews. I derive my powers from them like Jhonen does with your souls, and the little demon children do with the aluminum siding on the side of their schoolhouse in that children of the dammed style horror novel mentioned in IFS.  
  
And if you want to send ME your souls as well as Jhonen, I would be pleased. I need something to feed Biffy the spirit squirrel. (he says, 'chivvy chivvy choo', to you. That means, 'hello, I am not a mango')  
  
Beware the shortness of this chapter. Hee. I like writing this. 'S fun. I have no life otherwise, since I can no longer write my comic strip. *grumbling* fucking muse died.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Nny woke up (wow, exciting, huh?). He sat up in bed, stretching and looking around the slightly sunlit bedroom. Devi lay beside him, still asleep. He smiled at her sleeping form, leaning down to kiss her cheek before crawling out of bed and leaving the bedroom.  
  
It had bee two months (what's my fascination with the fucking time period of two months, anyway?) since Johnny was born (not Nny, people. That baby thing. *shudders* I HATE those things) and things had been going great since then. Devi had decided to keep the baby rather than give him up for adoption. Nny had been staying with her for the two months so far to help her take care of Johnny. And Tenna had been a large helping factor also, so they were getting by with raising Johnny very well.  
  
Nny walked into Devi's painting room, and walked over to the crib that sat in corner. He leaned over the edge, looking at Johnny as he slept. Nny smiled. Normally, he couldn't stand small children other than Squeegee, but baby Johnny was somehow different. Looking at him, Nny felt totally happy and yet sad all at the same time. He was afraid baby Johnny would turn out like his father. That would be too much for Nny to bear.  
  
He decided it was time to wake baby Johnny up. He always hated wrenching people from sleep, as he knew what it was like to go without sleep from his long period of it himself, but he had to give him breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Devi," came a soft whisper. Devi ignored it for a moment, thinking it was just Sickness again. Sickness only bothered her in her dreams now, blabbing in and out of scenes, not making any real difference. "Devi?" the voice said again. And she realized that the voice was a male voice.  
  
"Wuh?" Devi asked, opening her still tired eyes with some struggle. Nny was leaning down and looking at her. She smiled tiredly and kissed him.  
  
"What?" she asked him. He straightened up and kept looking at her. He looked upset. "What's the matter?" she asked, sitting up.  
  
"Devi it…….it's Johnny," Nny said, his soft voice shaking.  
  
Devi's heart stopped for a moment and she jumped out of the bed faster than Nny had ever seen anyone move. She dove out of the room and out into her painting room (which by the way has been set up as a bedroom for the baby), running over to the crib. Nny followed her. Devi picked the baby up.  
  
"Johnny?" she asked, giving him a little shake. He didn't respond. Devi gasped, picking up his small, stiff wrist and checking for a pulse. Nny watched her anxiously. "Johnny?" Devi asked again, shaking the baby once more. Again he didn't react.  
  
At this point Devi broke down into tears, clutching the baby's small stiff body to her chest.  
  
Nny really didn't want to bring the truth out, but he had to.  
  
"Devi is he-?"  
  
"He's dead, Nny! He's really dead!" Devi choked through her tears. Nny stood there for a moment, numb. And suddenly he felt everything. He started to weep also. Devi stood there, sobbing and holding Johnny. And then Nny went over and wrapped his arms around both of them, still crying.  
  
He and Devi stood there, both cradling Johnny's lifeless body and each other at the same time.  
  
"Why did he have to die?" Devi asked, barely audible through her tears.  
  
Nny didn't say anything at all. He didn't know why. He never knew why.  
  
"Am I just not supposed to love anyone?" he wept finally. Devi squeezed him tightly, unable to even speak through her tears, which had intensified considerably.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Now look what I did! And just when Nny was finally happy. I hate myself!!!!!!!! 


	12. Tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing anymore. Hey, notice that I kill off everything I own? I sure as hell could never be trusted with having a baby. This story referres to 'Dear Johnny' by Poe. I don't own that either. It also contains a song that I don't remember by someone I don't remember, which I do not own either. So you can't litigate me! Ha ha!  
  
Please don't start hating this fic and me just because of Johnny Jr.'s death. Don't be mad at me if you thought it was sad, because I am writing angst and it is meant to be sad. And don't WORRY, my fellow Nny lovers. Nny is going to be alright.  
  
Let us continue. This chapter is short. We have say, two or three chapters after this one, people.  
  
It has been a week now.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Nny sat in the chair, his eyes empty, staring off into space. Devi was sitting on the sofa. She looked at him and sighed. She hated to see him like this. He had been so out of touch, so distant, since Johnny had died.  
  
They still weren't sure why he had died actually. And they didn't want to find out. So they had just had a funeral and tried to forget the pain. Pain that could never be forgotten. Nny's head dropped to his knees and tears started to pour silently down his cheeks again. Devi heaved a sigh, trying to keep her own tears in.  
  
It was strange to Devi that Nny, who had killed countless people and was so accustomed to death, was even more affected my Johnny's death than she herself. She was still heartbroken, yes, but he had let himself go.  
  
Devi was letting go too. She was falling away from reality, but it didn't show. She didn't think that she could hold on for very much longer. She had to let go very soon. She HAD to let go.  
  
Nny sat silently, focusing on the pain he felt. It became unbearable, and suddenly he heard a long, low wail. He looked over at Devi, but she wasn't making a sound. And that was when Nny realized that the wail was coming from himself. He covered his eyes with his hands.  
  
Devi looked at his broken down form sadly. She got up and sat down on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. She dropped an arm around his shoulders, trying to soothe him.  
  
"Nny? It's alright," Devi whispered. She knew she was going to drop away very soon, but she had to help him understand that he would be alright.  
  
"No. No it's not. Devi I can't stand it!" he sobbed, looking up at her with tearstained and vacant eyes. Devi sighed sadly and slid into the chair beside him, scrunching him slightly but he didn't care. She pulled him close.  
  
"Shhh," she said.  
  
"Devi I just can't stand it!" he said again. Devi sat there helplessly.  
  
And then she remembered something she'd heard long ago.  
  
"Johnny dear don't be afraid. I will keep your secrets safe. Bring me to the blind man who Lost you in his house of blue," Devi sang in a whisper. Strangely, the little song had a calming effect on Nny. He knew he'd heard it before.  
  
Sometime long ago, someone else had sang it to him.  
  
"Are you OK?" Devi asked a few minutes later.  
  
"I'll be fine now, Devi," he said quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I concede you were right about this place  
  
I can make a perfect likeness of your body if I trace  
  
I can hold you, till you turn out the light and I can't see  
  
Do you believe we are all innately good?  
  
Do you think that you would love me till tomorrow if you could?  
  
Would you please turn down the radio?  
  
So we can speak  
  
I put my hands around your neck and you wrap your arms around me.  
  
I put my hands around your neck and you wrap your arms around me  
  
I put my hands around your neck and you wrap your arms around me  
  
I put my hands around your neck and you wrap your arms around me  
  
I regret everytime I raised my voice  
  
And it wouldn't be that bright of me to say I had no choice  
  
I can kiss your eyes, your hair, your lips, till we forget.  
  
I concede you were right about this place  
  
I can make a perfect likeness of your body, if I trace  
  
I can hold you till you turn out the lights  
  
And I can't see  
  
I can't see  
  
*/*/*  
  
There we go. We're getting pretty far into this now, yes? I mean, the end is SO close. Or maybe not. Ha. 


	13. Anxiety

Disclaimer: Arg.  
  
OK, after this there's only two more chapters. The end is kind of a turn off, but it will all be alright. My whole fucking shoulder is COVERED in evil mosquito bites. Oh, how they will pay!!!! HOW they will pay! Grr..oh. Sorry. Don't worry about the ending. This story is going to have a nice sequel.  
  
*/*/*  
  
It had been a few days since we last looked in on our heroes.  
  
Nny was sitting on Devi's sofa, writing in his Die-ary, when Devi came in and sat beside him.  
  
"Hey Nny," she said, her voice sounding extremely tired. Her eyes were slightly glazed over.  
  
"Are you OK?" Nny asked, noticing how weary she looked.  
  
"I'm fine," Devi said quietly. Nny put his Die-ary on the coffee table.  
  
"Are you sure?" Nny asked, rather worried about her. She didn't look very well.  
  
"I'm sure. Don't worry about me Johnny. I'm going to go paint now, OK?" Devi said. Nny was reluctant to let her leave, having a bad feeling about tonight for some reason.  
  
"Sure," he said. Devi stood up and started for the door of the room, but she turned around and came back. She sat down on the couch beside him.  
  
"I love you Johnny," she murmured, and then she kissed him hard. Nny was slightly surprised, as she'd never said that before. He knew it deep down, since it was a sort of mutual feeling that they didn't need to voice. But hearing her say it for the first time set him off balance anyway. She kissed him for a few moments, and then pulled back very suddenly and gazed at him lovingly.  
  
"And I want you to know that no matter what happens I always will," she said, suddenly serious.  
  
"I love you too Devi," Nny said, his voice shaking slightly. "But what would happen?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Devi said quickly. "But if anything ever did, just remember that I'll always love you."  
  
"I will but..." Nny was slightly frightened by the tone in her voice. Devi hugged him then, and Nny nearly cried. He wasn't sure why.  
  
A few minutes later, Devi got up and started for her painting room. Nny didn't notice her slip something inside his Die-ary. She was almost to the door when Nny looked up at her.  
  
"Devi?"  
  
"What" Devi asked, stopping and turning around.  
  
"Will you stay with me?" Nny asked.  
  
Devi sighed with feigned annoyance and walked back to the couch, sitting down beside Nny and leaning against the back of the couch, taking him in her arms.  
  
"What's the matter Nny?" Devi asked in her usual voice. "You seem afraid." She placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her, looking into his eyes. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No," Nny lied, avoiding her eyes. But he already knew she didn't believe him.  
  
"There's something wrong. What is it?" Devi asked, her gaze searching him.  
  
"OK, you caught me. I guess I'm just worried."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About you, Devi," Nny said.  
  
"Me? Don't worry about me Nny. I'm fine," Devi said, giving him a rare smile.  
  
"Oh alright," Nny said. And then they were both silent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several hours later, Nny awoke. He must have fallen asleep. Devi was gone. She must have gone to paint. Nny lay back again. But something wasn't right.  
  
He stood up and walked across the room, toward Devi's painting room.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Plot development? 


	14. SHIT!

Disclaimer: Grr!  
  
More. Cry, yes my children, cry.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Three seconds later:  
  
Nny reached Devi's painting room and stuck his head inside. He shook his head. Devi was lying on the floor again. Every night almost she fell asleep while she was painting. The brush still lay by her side. Nny smiled and walked over to her, kneeling beside her. She was lying on her stomach. He hated to wake her, but she'd be sore for three days if he let her sleep on the floor all night.  
  
"Hey Devi, it's time to come to bed now," Nny said, shaking her gently. She was freezing, just like every single solitary time she slept on the floor. "Oh come on Devi don't try and pretend you're still asleep. It didn't work last night, it won't work now," Nny said, taking her shoulder gently and turning her onto her back. She flopped limply. Nny started to get worried. "Devi?" he asked.  
  
He heard the apartment door slam.  
  
"Hey you lovebirds!" Tenna's voice yelled, popping by for another visit.  
  
Nny shook Devi, starting to get frantic. Devi's face was terribly pale. He pulled her into a sitting position in his arms.  
  
"Tenna! Come here quick! We're in the painting room!" Nny screamed.  
  
Something in Nny's voice made Tenna flinch. She rushed into the room. Nny was sitting on the floor clutching Devi in his arms; not an unusual sight to behold.  
  
"What is it?" Tenna asked, coming closer. And she saw how pale Devi was. She knelt beside them, touching Devi's arm. "She's like ice!" Tenna gasped.  
  
"I know!" Nny said. Tenna noticed an aspirin bottle lying near Devi.  
  
"What's this?" she asked, picking it up and noticing that it was totally empty. "Oh my lord!" she said, suddenly having a notion. She reached over and shook Devi. "Check her pulse!" she gasped.  
  
Nny picked Devi's small wrist up in his fingers. He sat for a moment. "Nothing!" he gasped. He put his fingers on the side of Devi's neck. "Nothing!" he gasped again. Tenna noticed something on the floor and picked it up. It was a piece of paper.  
  
It read: 'Don't worry. I immortalized the moment.'  
  
"Nny?" Tenna said, holding it up. Nny read it.  
  
"No! No," he gasped. Tenna reached over and put her hand over Devi's mouth for a few minutes. Nothing.  
  
"Johnny I think she-" Tenna gasped, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"No! Nope," Nny said, grabbing a jar of Devi's paintbrush rinsing water and pouring it over Devi's head. "Here we go. A nice shower for you, Dev. Come on, it's time to wake up!" Nny said, starting to tear. He clutched Devi tightly against him.  
  
"Johnny. She's..she's gone," Tenna said, tears starting to pour down her cheeks.  
  
"NO! No way!!!!" Nny screamed, holding Devi.  
  
"SHE'S DEAD NNY!" Tenna screamed despairingly, throwing herself to the floor and starting to sob hysterically.  
  
"NO!" Nny screamed. But he had to face the truth. "SHE'S DEAD!" Nny screamed, shaking uncontrollably, burying his face in Devi's hair. "BUT SHE'S NOT!" he screamed.  
  
Tenna sat up, still crying.  
  
"You've got to let her go, Johnny. She..she's passed on," Tenna said, placing a hand on Nny's arm.  
  
"I know," Nny said softly, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I know."  
  
*/*/*  
  
DEVI!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Last

Disclaimer: Humph.  
  
Here's the very last chapter. There's going to be a sequel.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Nny looked up through the window. The stars and moon gave the sky a little light.  
  
It had been a week since Devi passed away, but she wasn't gone from the house. Nny could still feel her everywhere.  
  
"Devi," Nny cried in a whisper, standing up. He needed to write in his Die- ary. He hadn't written in it since Devi died.  
  
He picked it up off of the coffee table where he'd left it that night. He opened it to the first clean page, and a piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and unfolded it. There was writing on it. He recognized it as Devi's writing. He read the paper. It said familiar words on it.  
  
'Johnny dear don't be afraid  
  
I will keep your secrets safe  
  
Bring me to the blind man who  
  
Lost you in his house of blue'  
  
Nny clutched the paper to his chest.  
  
"Oh Devi," he whispered. "I love you."  
  
And he could have almost sworn he heard a voice whisper.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
*/*/*  
  
END.  
  
Don't cry people, don't cry. There's a sequel. It'll turn out alright. Don't be too sad for Nny. 


End file.
